


Waltz

by helsinkibaby



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dream is always the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4, the picture of Charles standing. 
> 
> I know it's Patrick Stewart in the picture but Charles/Moira is my OTP for XMen since I saw first class... I have a thing for dooooooomed romances, what can I say?

The dream is always the same. 

He's in Cerebro when he hears a noise behind him. Which is unusual because he sensed no presence and, alarmed, he turns, fearful that more loyal to Stryker have returned to finish what he started. 

But instead of armed soldiers, he see Moira. 

It's Moira as he remembers her from years gone by, rather improbably clad in an evening gown that clings to her form, dips low on her back. Her hair is pinned up in an elaborate coiffure that makes his fingers itch to take it down, to run his fingers through it and her lips curl in a smile as she extends a hand to him. 

He stands, walks towards her and takes her hand, the two of them automatically falling into a perfect waltz hold and they move as one to the music that's suddenly started. Her eyes never leave his and her voice is low as she says, "I've missed you, Charles." 

Which in reality he knows can't be true, because of what he did, but in his dream he accepts it as fact, says simply, "And I you," as he draws her closer to him. 

"Why, Charles, you old romantic." Eric's amused tones make Charles look around and he smiles at his old friend who is smoothly steering Raven around the floor. As he looks to his left and right, he sees friends old and new, all smiling, healthy, happy. 

Moira's hand on his cheek brings him back to reality, as it so often used to. "You're smiling," she tells him and he finds himself chuckling. 

"So that's what it feels like." 

Her smile turns devilish. "I think you've forgotten what something else feels like." 

He doesn't need to ask what because she leans towards him, brings her lips close to his, so close that they are almost touching...

And then he wakes up, heart racing, pulse pounding, fingers holding a hand that he'll never hold again. 

Alone. 

The dream is always the same but that doesn't make it hurt any less. 


End file.
